Questioning Reality
by Kelthoran
Summary: What is real, and what is illusion? Harry sees an old friend after the train departs with Albus and James, but is that what's really going on? AU


I do not own these characters they belong to J.K. Rowling

AN: I am American, so I apologize in advance for the lack of British slang.

"_He'll be alright," murmured Ginny._

_As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._

_Deadly Hollows. Page 759_

As he turned with Ginny to leave Platform 9 and 3/4s, he saw movement reflected in a window. He turned to see who was behind him; he was met with the empty platform. _Where did everyone go? This place was full of people a few moments ago._ He studied the area for a few moments before he shrugged and turned back around. He left the platform and passed back into King's Cross, but still felt like someone had their eyes on him. As he left from King's Cross, he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry"

Harry looked towards the voice. _That sounds like one of the Patil twins. But I thought they went back to India years ago._ Hearing her walking up, he turned to face her. He stood in shock for a minute, she looked good. "Hello, are you Padma or Parvati? No hold on, let me guess." He looks her over for a minute and says, "Well, judging by your dress, demeanor, and several other factors, I'd have to say……..Parvati?" The woman in front of him sighs sadly, and says, "Good guess Harry but you were wrong." She looks down and chuckles sadly. "You never really paid attention to us when we were at school, did you?"

Harry's look told her all she needed to know. She nodded and said, "Well, I'm here because I have been asked to talk to you about your years at Hogwarts. I work for some people who would like to know more about you, and I have their guarantee that none of what you tell me will ever reach the public." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a piece of paper. "In fact, I have the magical contract that states exactly that right here for you to sign, as you can see, the other party has already signed it."

As Harry looked it over, he could see that the contract in his hands was what she said it was, there were no provisions in it that she had not mentioned nor were there any charms designed to hide or alter his perception of the contract. He glanced up at Padma and studied her for a moment. She didn't seem to be nervous, nor did she appear to be trying to hide anything. He couldn't see any reason not to agree to this.

"Is there anything in this I should know about, Padma? I don't want to agree to something and have it blow up in my face." He watched as Padma seemed to study him for a few moments before she shook her head.

"No Harry, they just want to know the details about your years at Hogwarts. They want to see if they can learn anything from looking at it from an inside perspective instead of the second or third hand information they have been able to get." She sighed before she continued. "They haven't been able to get anyone else who was present to talk about them, mostly due to those people being dead."

Harry looked thoughtful at that. _Guess Ron and Hermione aren't talking to these people._ He looked up at Padma and asked, "Have you talked to Hermione and Ron about all this?" Padma's reaction was not what he expected. Her eyes drifted downward and she voice softened to almost a whisper. "Ron said he wanted to leave the past alone and Hermione isn't talking." Harry nodded to himself and looked down at the contract again. _I wonder what it is she's not saying._

After a moment of thought, he signed the document and handed it back to Padma. "So, when are we going to have this interview?" Padma looked up again, her eyes searching his for a moment and said, "How long has it been since we have seen each other like this Harry?"

Harry looked confused at this. _What does that matter? It has nothing to do with this._ He studies her for a moment and says, "It's been 19 years, Padma. For a moment I thought you might be your daughter or something like that. You look really good for being 36, it's almost like you haven't aged a day."

Padma nodded at his words, but looked down again as she replied, "My family ages well, Harry." Harry nodded at this and said, "So, when are we going to have our little talk, Padma? I'd like to know so I can set the time aside for you." Padma thought for a moment before saying, "I have to go out of town for a few days, so it will probably be in 5 or 6 days." Harry mentally noted this and said, "Well then, I'll see you in 5 or 6 days then Padma. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ginny has been waiting for me for some time now and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting any longer."

Padma looked sad at that, but nodded to him and said, "I'll see you when I get back, Harry." She turned and walked away. As Harry watched her leave, a thought came to him. _Why did she seem so sad when I mentioned Ginny?_ He kept his eyes on her till she left his line of sight then turned and went to where Ginny was waiting so they could head back to Godric's Hollow. As he reached where Ginny stood waiting, his mind was still on the woman he had just seen again after 19 years.

"Everything alright, Harry? You seem distracted by something." Harry looked at Ginny and answered, "Oh, it was just Padma. She asked me to talk about my years a Hogwarts, said some people wanted to hear the first person point of view and not what everyone else saw and heard." Harry looked confused for a moment. "Though, didn't I do that before?" He shrugs and continues on. "Well, she'll be by to see me in a few days to take down what I have to say and that will be it."

To say Ginny wasn't happy would be an understatement. "I don't like her Harry. She's gone for all this time and then all the sudden she comes back. This doesn't feel right to me." Harry looked at his wife for a moment. _Okay, she hasn't been like this since before we got married, after she graduated._ He said, "Well, I signed a contract to tell her what she wanted to know about, so I will see her so I can fulfill that contract and then that will be it."

Ginny nods but gives Harry a glare that says _this isn't over_. Harry sighs and thinks to himself. _This is going to be a long week._

_**6 days later**_

Harry was sitting behind his desk, looking over some papers. The past few days had not been very good to Harry. Ginny had made his life difficult every chance she got. Thanks to her temper, his notes had been rewritten 4 times and his desk had to be replaced after the last attempt. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. _All I'm doing is giving an interview. Why is she making such a big deal of this?_

He heard Ginny screaming and footsteps coming up the stairs, so he guessed that Padma was here to complete the contract. Ginny was getting louder as Padma got closer, so he was pretty sure that she was coming up behind her. Sure enough, just a few seconds after a smiling Padma entered, a scowling Ginny came in. "Harry Potter, I will not have that woman in my house." Harry sighed and sent a glance at Padma. It seemed like to her, Ginny wasn't there. _Wow, I wish I could tune people out like that._

After glaring at Ginny, he turned to Padma and said, "Well Padma, let's get this underway. What would you like to hear about first?" Ginny sent a glare back at Harry, turned and walked out of the room. Padma seemed to be oblivious to all this and said, "Well, as stated, we would like a detailed description of your school years. Anything else you would like to add would be helpful but is not included in our deal." Harry nodded and said, "Well, let's start a little before my first train ride and end after the Battle of Hogwarts."

Padma sat and listened as Harry talked about his years at Hogwarts. She had a quill writing down everything that he said. She listened as he talked about his first year and the sorcerer's stone, and his second year and the fight with the basilisk. She looked thoughtful at some of the things that happened in his third year, but the smile remained throughout.

The real surprise was the year he was entered into the Tri-wizard tournament. As soon as he started talking about it, her face fell for a moment before the smile returned. He noticed that it didn't return to her eyes though. _I wonder what happened. We got to the first task and now her smile is a mask. I wonder why._

He shrugged to himself and continued on with his story, moving on to the Yule Ball. She got a shocked look when he talked about the dance and how it had went._ Okay, that's really odd. I'm sure she would remember what happened. Has she really forgotten all that happened back then?_ Her shocked looked faded and he continued on with his tale.

Her face remained the same after that, never changing as he went on to talk about Umbridge, the D.A., the assault on the Department of Mysteries, his sixth year potions book, the lessons with Dumbledore, the events of the cave, the Death Eater attack on Hogwarts, Dumbledore's funeral and his breakup with Ginny, the escape from Privet Drive, the long camping trip, Ron's leaving and return, what occurred at Godric's Hollow, and the final battle at Hogwarts.

"After mending my wand, I went out and greeted everyone and life went on from there. I married Ginny after she graduated and we've been married for 19 years now." Harry looked up at the time and back down at Padma. "Wow, I've been talking a long time; we've been at this for almost 10 hours."

Padma glanced at her watch and said, "I guess your right Harry." She turned to the quill and stopped it. As she was packing up, she asked, "Harry, why did you suddenly start liking Ginny in sixth year?" Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure really. It just happened. That's life."

Padma nodded at that and asked, "Harry, if someone is living in a world that isn't real, would it be wrong to try and bring them back if they were happy where they were?" Harry frowned at that question. After several minutes of contemplation, he said, "No. No matter how bad the world is, there is always something. Letting them stay in their delusion would be letting them run from what's real. If there was any hope that the person could be brought back, it should be attempted."

Padma stared at Harry for a few minutes and finally stood up and looked him in the eyes. Without looking away she dropped a picture on his desk and said, "When you're ready to come back Harry, I'll be waiting." Without another word, she turned and walked out of his office. He watched her leave without a word. _What is she talking about? When I'm ready?_ He looked down at what she dropped on his desk. He pulled his wand and cast detection charms on photo but found no evidence of tampering. He picked it up and took a look at what the photo held. _Okay, why would she give me a photo of a very young Hermione? I'd say she's no older than 3 or 4._ After staring at the photo for a long time, he saw something off. _Since when has Hermione had green eyes?_ Just then, something came to him.

_What…is this? Did I? I…know her._ Harry's eyes light up as recognition dawns on his face.

**With Padma**

Padma leaned against the wall, sobs racking her body. Tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees crying. _This isn't fair!! Not to her and not to me!! We lost so much, and now he's gone too!_ Padma cried for a little bit before regaining the strength to stand. She made her way over to the glass that stood between her and her husband. Making no effort to hide her tears, she turned to the doctors and asked, "Is this better than he was before, or is he finally gone?"

Not waiting for the response, she turned back to look at the man that had been such a big impact on her life. "This is the turning point, ma'am. What happened in there will decide if he leaves or comes back." She nodded as she watched him study the picture in front of him. She felt something attach itself to her leg, and she looked down to find a small girl hugging her. She bent down and picked up the small girl and watched as she turned her gaze towards the glass.

The little girl watched for a moment before asking, "Is daddy going to get better?" Padma looked at the little girl for a moment before glancing back through the glass. "I don't know. I sure hope so." Glancing down at the little girl in her arms, Padma couldn't help but smile at the look on the young girls face. _That was a look she defiantly got from her mother._ That thought sobered Padma quickly though. She looked down at the girl before looking back at Harry, her husband, thinking about all that he had lost. Her eyes began to tear as she remembered how thing had ended up this way.

**Flashback**

Padma was shocked at her classmates. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing. Harry had entered the Tri-wizard tournament intentionally to get more fame and money. She just looked around shocked that these people would turn on someone like that. What's worse, from what her sister told her, even Gryffindor had turned on the young man. It seemed like Harry couldn't get away from things. It seemed that every year, something happened and harry was right in the middle of it.

Two years ago, he had been the pariah after the Parslemouth incident, just like now. How easily it had been for those that bragged about him turned on him. The Gryffindor seeker, the youngest in a century, but when he can talk to snakes he's the next dark lord. She couldn't understand how people could flip their opinion of someone like that. If they know Harry like most of Gryffindor claims they do, then how could they jump to such obviously wrong assumptions.

This year it was worse, saying that he entered the tournament on purpose. How was that possible? A young man, not even 4 years into his schooling created a spell that not only fooled the Goblet of Fire into believing he was older, but also made it believe that he was from a forth school.

She sighed and walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. The other thing she couldn't understand is why it was being allowed to happen. She had asked around and Harry hadn't been seen trying to get near the goblet. In fact, when he was in the room with the magical item, he usually didn't even glance up at it.

Also, she didn't quite understand why no one did anything about the harassment that he goes through on a daily bases. She knows the teachers notice it; she saw Professor McGonagall watched as he was taunted by Malfoy. She thought they were supposed to be the authority figures, but why weren't they doing anything to stop this? If someone like McGonagall was letting things like this pass, there must be a reason for it. Maybe she was told not to do anything about it.

That thought made her cringe. If she had been told not to interfere with this, then it had to have come from the headmaster. But why would he tell them not to interfere? It didn't make sense. Those buttons were a flagrant taunt, and yet nothing was done about them.

**Flashback End**

**Padma's POV**

I had gone and talked to Hermione after that. We decided to support Harry no matter what and told him as much as soon as we found him. Looking back through the glass, she remembered what he had said about that year. My Harry hadn't been as forgiving as the one in there. My Harry had told them all off. He hadn't even bothered to respond to the half-assed apology that Ron had tried to give him. Many of their classmates had tried to apologize, but were turned away with the words "How can I accept an apology based on the fact that I lived?"

Forth year, that's where it all changed from his reality and the one I lived in, in mine, he only trusted Hermione and me. We helped him with the tasks, and he had taken both of us to the Yule Ball; Hermione had looked up the rules and it said nothing against having more than one date. After the encounter with Voldemort in the graveyard, nothing of the events I experienced remained. After riding the Express back to King's Cross, Hermione and I had told our parents about what we were doing while Harry avoided his guardians and we went to Diagon Alley and talked to the goblins at Gringrot's.

That had been an eye opening trip.

**Flashback**

"I would like to inquire about my parent's will." Harry said to the teller.

The teller looked down at the young wizard and said, "Name."

"Harry Potter."

After verifying that Harry was who he said he was, the teller said, "One moment" than walked off into the bank. A few minutes later, he came back with another goblin. "Mr. Potter, I am Senior Teller Bonebreaker. Why are you asking after your parents will?"

Harry instantly answered, "As far as I know the will was never read when they died and I didn't know where the proper place to ask." The goblins looked at each other and Bonebreaker said, "Well Mr. Potter, this is the right place to inquire about such things, however your parents will was never enacted. While we had heard of their death, the magic that binds the will never responded like it would have if they had died. Either they have been avoiding you on purpose, or the more likely reason, they have been purposely kept from making contact with you."

Harry fell to his knees in shock. His parents were alive.

Hermione looked up and asked, "Have you received anything from them since October 31st, 1981? That was when their house was supposed to be destroyed." Bonebreaker looked at her for a moment then said, "Miss, as far as we know, that house still stands. All of our records states that it does."

**Flashback Ends**

After that, the goblins were kind enough to supply us with a portkey to the house, after expenses of course. It had taken us to the cabin, landing us in the front room. After exploring the house, we found James and Lily Potter in some kind of stasis. We had no clue why no one knew where this house was, in fact, why did everyone think it was destroyed? The only thing that Harry and I could guess was that there was a Fidelus charm over the house. Hermione mentioned that if that were true, we wouldn't have been there, so it had to be something else.

After a few hours, Harry called Dobby and asked him if he would like to work for the house of Potter. Dobby agreed and after they set a wage of a sickle a week, Dobby went about making them dinner. We stayed there a few weeks, trying to figure out what held Harry's parents in stasis and what concealed the house. After a while, we sent Dobby out to find out what had been going on those last few weeks before, Harry's scar had hurt a few days into our stay but he didn't want to leave and not be able to come back. We found out the worst news we could have heard.

My parents were dead along with Parvati and Hermione's parents were dead, apparently Death Eaters had shown up at King's Cross just after we had left. Later on we all found it slightly odd that only our families had died. Voldemort himself had gone to Privet Drive to take care of Harry, but he hadn't been there. Guess those protections that Dumble's had placed there didn't mean much once the enemy had Harry's blood.

We mourned for a week or two then we decided to stay at the house, it wasn't as if anyone could find us there. We sent Dobby out for books and potion ingredients and studied while we tried to figure out how to free Harry's parents. Together we had decided to not attend Hogwarts, after many protests from Hermione. The place just didn't feel safe, and with Dumbledore letting the all the bullying and hazing happen, and we had speculated that he had instigated some of it, it wasn't where we wanted to be anymore.

We also wondered why Voldemort kept coming after Harry. The ritual to bring him back had required the blood of his enemy, and Harry was that enemy. This coupled with the attack at Privet Drive had us questioning Voldemort's reasons for his relentless pursuit of Harry. We sent a letter off to the goblin's to request that they send a representative out to us. After talking to the goblins, we found out that someplace called Grimmauld Place had also been attacked and Sirius was dead as well as several other order members.

After hearing this, we poured ourselves into self study. We didn't leave the house for anything, and Gringrot's was able to set up something that allowed for them to stay where they wanted without anyone interfering and while Sirius's death had hurt him, it had also given us a security net. The marriage of Harry James Potter to Hermione Jane Granger-Potter and Padma Patil-Black was registered with the ministry within hours of the goblin leaving the house. While this wasn't exactly what we wanted, if anyone did find us, they couldn't legally separate us anymore.

After that, we studied and train constantly. Hermione, Harry and I all duel one another daily and as the years went by, they improved in all areas taught at Hogwarts. Then after 2 years, one of us had to leave the house. Hermione gave birth to Sophie Marie Potter on June 30th at 4:30 in the afternoon. Harry was adamant about not naming his kids after his parents, he didn't want thing to become confusing if we were able to get his parents free. While Harry and I were at the nursery looking at Sophie, there was an explosion in Hermione's room. When we finally were able to get into the room, we found Dumbledore standing at the foot of her bed, with what was once his wand in his hand. We had no clue what happened, but from the blast pattern, we could guess that it was Hermione that caused the explosion.

I didn't realize it at the time, but this was what got me where I am. The loss of Hermione was the last straw for Harry. After glancing around the room, he ran out of the hospital and disappeared. A few hours later, he was in Diagon Alley, sitting on a heap of bodies, the head of Voldemort at his feet. Gruesome to say the least, but no one was willing to say anything to him. He waited for the Aurors to show up and gave his statement, along with a pensive memory and came back to the St. Mungo's to sit outside the nursery window.

After that, he'd just sit with Sophie and watch her, he'd talk to me, but sometimes would address me as Hermione. 6 months ago, he had himself committed. I'm not sure what brought on the moment of clarity for him, but he hasn't been himself since. I've lost the man I love to his guild, to his self-loathing. He blamed himself for all the loss that we had faired since leaving Hogwarts, and under the pressure of that guilt and self-destruction, his mind finally snapped and he fell into delusions.

**Normal POV**

Padma watched as Harry stared at Sophie's picture. _This is it, my last hope. I don't know how else to fight this. Come on Harry, I……….I can't do this alone anymore._ She looked down at the girl and said, "Did Grandma and Grandpa send you up here?" Sophie looked up and said, "Uh huh, Sati started crying." Padma nodded to that. "You used to do that a lot too, not too long ago." Sophie looked through the glass and said, "Do you think he will be coming back, Mommy?" Padma looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I hope so sweetie, I really do hope so."

As they watched, Harry's eyes lit up with recognition and he stood up shouting Sophie's name only to watch him fall asleep again. Padma turned to one of the medic's and asked, "Is that a good sign?" The healer replied, "We aren't as advanced at healing the mind as our muggle counterparts, it could be the end of his delusions, or it could be that he will never wake up again. Only time will tell."

Padma nodded to the healer and picked up Sophie and walked to where James and Lily were waiting with Sati. She was glad that they had been able to talk to their son before he had been admitted. A few months couldn't replace the years they had lost, but they had something. She walked over to 18 month old Sati and picked her up. "You missed Mommy, didn't you Sati?"

She looked over to Sophie. _Wow, she's going to be three this year. I wonder if she's going to ask about Hermione in a few years. I'll tell her when it happens; she has a right to know._ Glancing up at Lily and James, she could see the pain in their eyes. _Can't blame them, they get forced into stasis and when they come out, their son is almost their age._ Padma sighs at her thoughts and starts gathering everything up to head back to Godric's Hollow. She didn't want to stay here anymore, it reminded her too much of the afternoon that Hermione died, the day her world came crashing down. After glancing down at herself, she pulled out her wand and removed the glamour that hid her swelling belly.

She almost had to laugh at the irony. _He gets me pregnant the night before he gets himself committed. The first time he touched me in months and we have another daughter._ She turned to look back down the hallway towards where Harry's room is and sighs. Lily walks over and places a hand on Padma's shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine, dear. He's a strong boy, and I'm sure he'll be back before you know it." Padma looks at Lily for a while, as her eyes start to tear up and then she starts crying as Lily pulls her into a hug. Padma sobs into Lily's shoulder, "I can't do this, I just can't. I need him; I can't do this alone anymore."

Lily looked over a James to see his somber look. She knew what he was thinking. _These young people, only a few scant years our juniors yet look at the suffering they've had to endure._ Lily thought over all Harry had told them about his life and what Padma had told them after Harry came to St. Mungo's. Her son had suffered all because they had been locked away from him. Oh, they could guess who it was who had set up the whole thing, but that would give little comfort to any of them, especially Harry.

Just as they were getting ready to leave, a voice came from behind them. "Padma……Padma, you're pregnant again……." Padma stopped in her tracks and dropped the bags in her hands, silently thankful that Lily was carrying Sati. Very slowly, Padma turned around to see Harry standing there, leaning against the wall for support. She looked at him for all of two seconds before catching him up in a breath taking hug. This reminded him a lot of Hermione, since she had covered over 20ft in under a second to hold him like this, and while not as bad as what Mrs. Weasley used to do, he still had trouble breathing. Padma cried into his chest, and she just kept crying until she had no more tears to shed. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?" Harry flashed his famous grin, the one that she hadn't seen since Hermione died and said, "If this is all a dream, we're sharing it, love."

AN: There we go, love it hate it, I finally got back into the writing grove.


End file.
